Our Cross to Bear
by DanniCross
Summary: This is the story of Danni Cross, and her supernatural adventures with the Winchester boys
1. The Start

**Hello Thought Id give this all another go since Ive been inspired lately, I do not own anything supernatural I only own Danni Cross. This is going to be an eventual Dean/Danni. Feel free to review. Thanks!**

**Supernatural character**

Name: Danni (Danielle) Cross

Age: 28 her birthday is June 7th

Has Blue eyes and reddish blonde colored hair,

**How she got her start in hunting:**  
When she was 5 years old her mother and 6mth old baby brother died in a house fire, when Danni and her dad went into the nursery they saw her mom pinned to the ceiling (just like Sam and Deans mother), but they were too late as the fire started and were unable to save her brother Lucas. After that they learned the truth about what really is out there lurking in the dark, and her training began she was no long that sweet little innocent girl she was now a hunter. She had been travelling all over and hunting with her dad until she was 25 when she and her dad were on a hunt, hunting a nest of vampires when they were ambushed they fought their best but unfortunately her dad was fatally injured she stayed by his side trying everything she could not to lose the last person in her family, but even with all of her efforts he died. Before he died he made her promise to stop hunting and try to live a normal safe life, which she agreed to, and she did. But we all know you can't run from this life, once you're in it it's a life sentence.

**Normal life years**:  
Danni was in her 3rd year of university in the process of majoring in English and Mythology; she had a few friends and a boyfriend. She was coming home one night from the Library after working on a paper when she was about to enter the apartment building that she shared on campus with her boyfriend Chris, when the lights started to flicker, she knew what that meant  
"Demons"  
and ran as fast as she could to the apartment to Chris. When she got in she was calling out to him and got no answer, in the bedroom she noticed the blood drops on the floor and looked up to the ceiling tears already falling.  
"No! Chris!"  
Everything after that was a blur.  
Dean and Sam were in the area after getting another text message with coordinates from their dad when they saw all the police and fire trucks. Dean went over to the crowd.  
"What happened?"  
A girl that lived in the building answered  
"It's so sad, that girl over there in the ambulance Danni came home to find her apartment on fire and her boyfriend Chris dead"  
Dean looked over to the ambulance to see Danni sitting there tear streaked face, and he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Dean went back to the impala and told Sam what happened.  
"Dean do you think it's the demon? I mean dad did send us here, and you have to admit this is a lot like mom and Jess."  
"Don't know Sam well talk to the girl tomorrow"  
after finding out what hotel she was at they went to ask her some questions, but when she answered her door they got the surprise of a life time.  
"Dad!"  
Both Dean and Sam couldn't believe that their dad was standing there and in this girls room.  
"Not that I'm not happy to see you and all but what are you doing here dad?"  
John looked from his boys to Danni who was now sitting on the bed before answering  
"Danni called me last night telling me that the Demon was here, boys I want you to meet Danni Cross she's a hunter, I knew her father and told him I'd look out for her when he was gone, bang up job I did huh"  
Danni looked up at John with a sad smile  
"John don't go blaming yourself it was that yellowed eyed son of a bitch that did this, but also it's my fault"  
John and the boys looked at her surprised at what she said  
"How is it your fault?"  
"I got to close, I got to close to Chris"  
Danni got up from the bed and went over to sit in one of the chairs and looked at John"  
"I should of known this would happen when has any hunter been able to live the normal life, who am I kidding this is who I am there's no running from that" as she banged her fist on the table.  
Sam and Dean who have been silently watching the scene finally spoke up  
"Then why did you stop?"  
Danni looked up smiling  
"Dean Right?"  
"Yeah"  
"well Dean I made a promise to my dad as he was dying to go live a normal safe life, who was I kidding there's no such thing, John as of now I'm all in."  
John stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to her placing his hand on her shoulder smiling  
"well then, it's good to have you back"  
Danni looks around the room at the three men in front of her  
"We have work to do"

This is the story of Danni Cross and her supernatural journey with the Winchesters…..

**next chapter Ill be getting into mid season one and a few chapters of Danni and the boys getting to know eachother.**


	2. Motel talks

**So this chapter is just going to be them all getting to know each other a little bit and how Danni had met John, and her joining them. Then I'll do some actual episodes. I'm not too sure how long this is going to be yet.**

**I do not own anything supernatural (Dean, Sam, John, etc.), I just own Danni Cross. It will be an eventual Dean/Danni story.**

John looked around the room at his boys then at Danni before getting up  
"well, I know we have work to do but tonight we rest up, Sam, Dean why don't you go get us some food and some beers, and Danni why don't you go shower and get cleaned up then well all talk I know there's lots of questions"  
After everyone was back and eating the pizza and had a few beers Sam figured now was as good as any to ask some questions that have been bugging him.  
"So Danni, I was wondering how you met my dad."  
John looked at Danni and they shared a sad smile  
"well Sam I meet your dad when I was 5 after he came and talked to my dad about the fire that killed my mom and baby brother Lucas, and he's been a pain in my ass ever since" she looked over at John tears coming to her eyes as she remembers that night. John gave a small laugh before continuing.  
"That's right; I was following up on some information about the demon but was too late. I went to see Mike and Danni to ask them about the fire and he told me about all of it, when he noticed I didn't think he was crazy he asked me to tell him everything. I wasn't going to. I wasn't going to bring another family into this life, but then this little 5 year old girl came and stood in front of me and told me that if I didn't tell her the truth and how to protect her family she was going to beat me up. Hahaha. Reminded me of you Dean"  
Dean and Sam laughed. Danni had a big smile on her face  
"Hey now for the record it worked your dad trained us and that's how we started hunting, I wasn't going to let someone else loose family to this"  
Dean looked at Danni admiring her strength, he'd be a wreck if anything happened to Sammy or his dad and here she is no family left and looks like she could take on the world, but he knew she was breaking on the inside, and he had an overwhelming feeling to comfort her which for Dean Winchester was a bit of a first.  
"Well enough with the chick flick moments, now for the more important questions, whose your favorite band, and favorite food"  
Sam laughs  
"typical Dean"  
Danni swallowed the beer she almost spit out and thought about her answers  
"ok let me see favorite band is a three way tie between AC/DC Metallica, and Black Sabbath, and favorite food I'll do one better my favorite meal is coke bacon cheeseburger with a poutine instead of fries, I figure hunting's enough cardio to eat like that hahaha"  
Dean sat there mouth open, John laughed  
"You'll defiantly fit in with these two, Listen Danni I want you to travel with Sam and Dean."  
Danni looked at John with a confused look on her face  
"What do you mean? "  
"With everything going on it'll be safer ..."  
Danni stood up feeling her anger start to rise  
"Safer. John you have to be kidding everyone I care about or for that matter everyone around me ends up dead if you haven't noticed. I can't take loosing anyone else…I just can't"  
Dean stood up and turned her towards him.  
"Hey, you're not the only one that's lost people you love, as much as it sucks it comes with the job, I think dads right come with me and Sammy we need all the help we can get…and so do you"  
Danni looked up into Deans green eyes, tears forming in hers she can see the pain behind his eyes, that's when she realizes he's as broken as she is and suddenly finds herself not able to say no to him.  
"Fine"  
John stood up knowing that he had to be going the longer he stays with his family the more they could be in danger and grabbed his bag  
"Good, I have to get back on the road Sam, Dean take care of each other as well as Danni, and Danni watch out for my boys "  
Dean and Danni ended up answering John at the same time  
"yes sir"  
John hugged Dean and Danni then walked over to Sam who had a pissed off look on his face, here we go John thought.  
"Sam I know you want me to stay but it's safer this way, you have to understand that"  
Sam just nodded not saying anything as John walked out the door.  
Danni looked at the two guys in front of her hands on her hips  
"Well boys, I don't know about you but I think I'm heading to bed we have a long day tomorrow"  
"Ya, sounds good night Danni"  
"Night Sammy"  
"Its Sam"  
Sam went to bed and fell asleep right away  
Danni crawled under the covers of the sofa bed looked over to the bed Dean was in.  
"He usually this moody? "  
"Only when dads involved" Dean looked to his brother wishing he could just along with dad and understand where he's coming from.  
"Good to know, night Dean and uh thanks"  
Dean watched as she lay down and turned off the lamp he sat there in the dark for a minute before answering her.  
"Night Danni"

**That's it for this one, hope you enjoyed it. Review if you want. Thanks**


End file.
